Feelings are forever
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Los Pevensie se casaron entre ellos durante la Edad de Oro, ¿pero qué ocurrió con su relación tras volver a Inglaterra? INCESTO. Ed/Lu y algo de Pete/Su. ·HIATUS·
1. La Edad de Oro

Hola de nuevo. :)

Bueno, seguramente estaréis pensando qué demonios pasa con "la Reina Leona". El caso es que he estado algo ocupada esta semana, y también lo estaré la que viene (tengo todos los exámenes importantes), así que ya veremos de dónde saco tiempo para continuarla.

Pero, de momento, para que no digáis que no me acuerdo de vosotros, os dejo el adelanto de un pequeño fic de unos tres capítulos (aunque no es seguro). Como de costumbre, es principalmente un **Ed/Lu** **con incesto** (lo recalco para que no digáis que no avisé). El primer capítulo es durante la Edad de Oro, el segundo durante la Travesía del Viajero del Alba, y el tercero durante la Última Batalla.

* * *

Era un gran día en Cair Paravel. Las campanas repiqueteaban por todo el lugar, y sus habitantes avanzaban por las calles como uno solo. La mañana se presentaba festiva, e incluso los rayos de Sol parecían más cálidos, como si este también fuera presa de la alegría masiva que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Pero era allí, en el castillo de los cuatro mejores reyes que Narnia había tenido jamás, donde aquello era casi palpable. Los narnianos se habían vestido con sus mejores galas, y aguardaban en los grandes jardines del castillo. Las fragantes rosas de todos los colores, colocadas ingeniosamente por capricho de la naturaleza (y de la reina Benévola, pero eso no viene al caso) por doquier, eran suficiente para convertir los jardines, y aquella parte de ellos en concreto, en el mejor lugar para el gran acontecimiento que se celebraba.

Junto al enorme seto que albergaba las rosas más hermosas, había unos cuantos faunos con instrumentos en las manos, y frente a dicho seto, se distribuían en dos grupos una gran cantidad de narnianos ilustres y no tan ilustres, dejando un pasillo en el centro.  
Entre los invitados se contaban duques y duquesas, príncipes y princesas, y bastante más gente con tantos títulos que no podrían decirlos sin hacer unas cuantas pausas, todos vestidos de gala y con gran opulencia, pero destacaban más los animales y seres mágicos que estaban mezclados con ellos, tales como centauros, faunos, leopardos, y osos. Las ninfas rondaban también por allí, con sus pícaras risas, y de haber podido salir del agua, las sirenas habrían asistido gustosamente de igual forma.

Pero, sin duda alguna, las dos personalidades más importantes que había allí eran dos apuestos hombres veinteañeros, que se encontraban de pie delante del seto. Uno era rubio de ojos claros, y otro moreno de ojos oscuros, pero ambos llevaban sus mejores trajes y sendas coronas en la cabeza. Eran, ni más ni menos, los reyes Peter "el Magnífico" y Edmund "el Justo".

Los narnianos (y especialmente las narnianas) por poco no gritaron de entusiasmo y sobresalto cuando la pequeña orquesta de faunos comenzó a tocar una antigua marcha nupcial. Entonces, apareció un gran león (_¡Aslan!_, murmuraron, admirados, los invitados), abriendo orgullosamente la marcha, y tras él, las dos mujeres más hermosas que ninguno de los que allí estaban había visto jamás.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro y rizado, y los ojos oscuros pero tiernos. Sus labios mostraban habitualmente un mohín encantador, y en aquella ocasión concreta estaban pintados de rojo. Llevaba una corona y un exquisito traje de novia que realzaba todos sus encantos. La reina Susan "la Benévola" avanzaba por el pasillo tras Aslan, cogida del brazo del Señor Castor (cuya esposa, la Señora Castor, despertaba envidia, o eso creía ella, entre los invitados, gracias a su elegante sombrero morado); había dejado sus aires de mujer fatal olvidados en un cajón, debido a la emoción del momento.  
Junto a dicha reina, otra mujer de similares encantos se dirigía hacia el altar. Tenía el cabello castaño y cuidadosamente ondulado, y los ojos de un azul tan bello que no tenía nada que envidiar al del cielo. Su habitual sonrisa era, aquella vez, aún más amplia y dulce que de costumbre, y su mirada estaba llena de ilusión y amor por todo y por todos. Llevaba también una corona, pero su traje de novia era menos recargado que el de su hermana, aunque aquello no le eximía de mostrar que el leve aire infantil de la reina no quería decir que no fuera toda una mujer. La reina Lucy "la Valiente" era acompañada por su querido fauno Tumnus (también elegantemente vestido para la ocasión), pero sus hermosos ojos estaban clavados en el hombre que la esperaba no muy lejos.

Los narnianos siguieron al Gran León y a sus reinas con la mirada, admirados, hasta que todos llegaron al altar. En ese momento, la orquesta se detuvo, y Aslan se posicionó junto a las dos parejas que se habían formado, mientras el Señor Castor y Tumnus volvían a sus sitios de honor.  
La poderosa voz del león se oyó por todo el jardín, oficiando la ceremonia, y tras un gran discurso, se sucedieron los votos. Nadie esperaba oír más que silencio cuando Aslan preguntó si alguien tenía algo que objetar a alguna de aquellas uniones (por supuesto, ninguno de los allí presentes consideraba que el que las felices parejas fueran hermanos era un impedimento para que se celebrara la boda), y las siguientes preguntas del león, esta vez a las parejas, sólo recogieron un "sí" por parte de cada uno.

Cuando, con un rugido, Aslan finalizó la ceremonia y les declaró esposos y esposas, todo Cair Paravel escuchó los gritos de alegría de los narnianos presentes en aquella boda, y mientras las parejas se besaban para sellar el compromiso, nadie tuvo ninguna duda de que aquello era lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido a Narnia .

La Señora Castor estaba tan feliz que perdió por completo la compostura que la caracterizaba y tiró su sombrero al aire, y el severo Oreius se secaba discretamente las lágrimas con un pañuelo, llenando de asombro a los que se dieron cuenta de tan inaudito hecho.  
Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de Susan, y cuando ambas hermanas consideraron que era suficiente, la Valiente abrazó a Peter y la Benévola fue hacia Edmund.  
Aslan, mientras tanto, parecía sonreír…

Si acaso una o dos horas después, Narnia aún se regocijaba, pero se había extendido una apacible calma entre los narnianos, después de tanta emoción.

Edmund se deslizó silenciosamente tras Lucy cuando Aslan le hizo un gesto leve de cabeza. Su hermana y reciente esposa se encontraba hablando con el Gran León, pero el Justo, una vez obtenida la aprobación de este, rodeó por sorpresa la cintura de Lucy, que conocía demasiado bien el olor y la calidez de su hermano como para asustarse, por lo que se limitó a entrelazar sus manos con las suyas.

Según Aslan se alejaba en dirección a Susan, la Valiente se volvió con una flamante sonrisa, y Edmund no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa, aunque una parte de su subconsciente estaba preocupada por lo que le iba a doler la boca al día siguiente de tanto sonreír (realmente no estaba acostumbrado a estar sonriendo todo el rato como un tonto). Entonces, el rey cogió la mano derecha de su hermana entre las suyas y la besó galantemente, admirando el valioso pero discreto anillo, gemelo del suyo, que lucía.

-Hola de nuevo, mi querida esposa.-saludó con voz grave y sugerente.

Quizás fue algo en su tono de voz lo que hizo que Lucy enrojeciera y que su mirada brillara, lo cual provocó una ligera carcajada por parte de Edmund, al que continuamente le asombraba que su hermana pudiera enrojecer aún, después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos. Pero su risa se extinguió pronto, porque una leve sombra de tristeza empañaba un poco la felicidad de los ojos azules de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Lu?-inquirió suavemente.- ¿Es que algo te ha molestado?

-Oh, no, Ed, todo es perfecto.-respondió ella, sin que el sonrojo abandonara del todo sus mejillas. Se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente, algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba incómoda, y suspiró lentamente antes de mirar a su esposo a los ojos.- Es una tontería, supongo… es sólo que Aslan ha vuelto a recordarme…-dudó un momento y continuó, vacilante.- ¿Recuerdas cuando habló conmigo hace unos meses?

-Sí, por supuesto. Fue cuando le confesaste nuestra relación, y él te dijo que ya lo sabía, y que también conocía el secreto de Peter y Susan, ¿cierto?

-Sí, sí… Ya sabes que me dio su bendición para que nos casáramos… pero nos puso una condición... Susan y yo no debíamos quedarnos embarazadas jamás.

El Justo la miró, asombrado, y no pudo evitar que el dolor se asomara a sus ojos.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste, Lucy?-exclamó, ofendido.

-Lo siento muchísimo.-aseguró la aludida, mordiéndose los labios. Y acariciándole la mejilla, añadió con voz firme.- Pero Edmund Pevensie, sé lo que estás pensando, y no se te ocurra creer que es porque no confío en ti. Es tan sólo que no… quiero decir, que yo… ¡Oh, no sé!-gimió, exasperada.- Necesitaba tiempo para asumirlo, y sencillamente lo fui dejando, y…

-Está bien, Lulú.-indicó él, con un largo y profundo suspiro, comprendiendo que no era el mejor momento para una riña. La abrazó con fuerza y depositó un beso en su cabello antes de soltarla.- ¿Y Peter…?

-No, él tampoco lo sabe. Supongo que ahora Su le estará dando la noticia, y apuesto que no le va a sentar muy bien.

Ambos esposos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio espeso pero momentáneo, que se vio roto por Edmund, que volvía a la carga:

-Pero mi reina, ¿tú querías tener hijos?

-Sólo tengo veintiún años, Ed. Lo único que sabía era que quería casarme contigo. Pero quizás, algún día…

La frase quedó en el aire, porque Lucy no se atrevió a terminarla. Al fin y al cabo, ya no importaba. Edmund se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente, mientras la reina enredaba las manos en su cabello oscuro y le devolvía el beso con urgencia, convirtiéndolo en algo más intenso.  
Se separaron tras un largo rato, respirando con dificultad.

-No te preocupes ahora, mi reina.-susurró Edmund, juntando sus frentes.- Hay cosas más importantes que hacer hoy.

Lucy supo de inmediato a qué se refería, y tras crear una nota mental para preparar aquel bebedizo que tan útil le había sido en los momentos más pasionales de los últimos tres años de relación con su hermano, se dejó arrastrar de nuevo por una felicidad que parecía no tener fin.


	2. La Travesía del Viajero del Alba

Os traigo el segundo capítulo del fic, durante la Travesía del Viajero del Alba. Veremos qué tal. ;)

* * *

Lucy, de unos aparentes catorce o quince años, a pesar de contar en realidad con bastantes más, había luchado valientemente, haciendo honor al título que el mismísimo Aslan le había concedido, pero poco podía hacer su cuerpo pequeño y frágil más que entorpecerla, así que la cosa no había salido tan bien como debía haber salido.  
Además, tener a un muy asustado Eustace a su lado tampoco era de ayuda, pues si ya era insoportable de buen humor (en el caso de que tal humor existiese, pues su primo jamás había hecho gala de él), no había que ser muy sagaz para pensar con acierto que en otros estados de ánimo sería aún peor.  
Claro que había tenido a Reepicheep junto a ella, pero un simple ratón, por mucha guerra que diera, igualmente no podía ser de gran ayuda contra tantos traficantes de esclavos.

Pero, al fin, la pesadilla había terminado, y podía decirse que todos habían salido bastante bien parados, dadas las circunstancias. Como mucho, tendrían algunos moretones o heridas superficiales, y si acaso, especialmente en el caso de Edmund, un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

Aunque, nada extraño, precisamente fue Edmund el que se lanzó hacia ella a la primera oportunidad, y quizás fue porque este no le había prodigado demasiadas muestras de afecto desde la Edad de Oro, o quizás por la tensión del momento, pero la reina recibió al que solía ser su esposo abrazándose a él como si le fuera necesario para respirar. Él hundió el rostro en su cuello, y se aferró a ella con demasiada fuerza como para que el abrazo resultara cómodo, pero la Valiente no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, y ya no digamos una queja.

El Justo cogió aire impregnado de la agradable y familiar fragancia que desprendía la piel de su hermana, y que en otros tiempos había disfrutado cuando y como él quería. No podía imaginar siquiera cómo se habría sentido si le hubiera ocurrido algo malo a su amada reina, al ser más hermoso y valioso sobre la tierra a sus ojos.

-Estoy aquí, Lulú.-murmuró en su oído, al notar que ella lloraba silenciosamente.- Estoy aquí.

Edmund sintió como el corazón de ella latía demasiado rápido para resultar sano, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acercándola más a él. Soltó una de sus manos para dirigirla a su rostro y secarle las lágrimas, y en ese instante, en cuanto rozó su mejilla, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sintieron como una tensión, algo casi palpable.  
Les había ocurrido numerosas veces desde que habían vuelto de Narnia aquella primera vez, pero ninguna de esas veces habían aprovechado el momento como deberían, y eso sólo había servido para hacerles infelices y alejarles aún más del bello lugar que amaban.

Pero aquella vez, fue distinto. Fue imposible saber por qué, aunque probablemente tuviera algo que ver que el terror de perderse el uno al otro seguía fresco en su memoria, pero aquella vez, una vez el Justo hubo dejado de nuevo la mano en su cintura, la tensión les superó, y él la besó salvajemente sin previo aviso.

Lucy se sobresaltó, pero no sólo se lo permitió, sino que le devolvió el beso todo lo bien que pudo dadas las circunstancias. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, al igual que su hermano tampoco lo hizo, de que habían atraído la atención de Caspian y Drinian, que les observaban con los ojos como platos. Cuando tuvo que separarse de él (dado que el que fueran reyes de leyenda no quería decir que no necesitaran respirar), sintió como las ganas de llorar le atenazaban la garganta de nuevo. Había pasado tantas noches en vela, imaginando escenas como aquella, que casi no podía creerlo cuando sucedía de verdad.

-Dijiste… dijiste que sólo en Narnia.-susurró.

-Es donde estamos.-replicó él, también en voz baja, pero sin saber ni él mismo la razón. Comenzaba a preguntarse si no había sido un error.

-Sí, pero dijiste que era la última vez, que debía olvidarlo.-como su hermano no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirarla en silencio, la Valiente continuó con voz temblorosa.- Espero que no sea un juego, porque sería cruel… dejar que me haga ilusiones y decirme luego que no volverá a ocurrir.

El Justo apretó los puños contra su cintura. En momentos como aquel, lamentaba haberla rechazado aquella primera vez, en Inglaterra. Se dio cuenta de que ella creía que era su culpa, que ella había hecho algo para que él no quisiera ser su esposo, como debería ser.

-No es ningún juego.-aseguró. Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que era exactamente.- Porque yo no te he olvidado, Lulú. Un rey de Narnia es siempre un rey de Narnia…-murmuró.- No quería sentir que estaba mal, y no estaba bien en Inglaterra, ni siendo tan niños de nuevo.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora, Ed?

-Que hemos crecido otra vez, Lu, y que me acabo de dar cuenta de si te ocurre algo, y no he respetado lo que juré a Aslan en nuestra boda, no me lo perdonaré jamás.

Edmund la besó por segunda vez, pero fue distinto, más dulce, más lento, con el único objetivo de tratar de recuperar su sabor, que tanto había extrañado. Lucy deslizó las manos por su cuello, y le dio todo de ella, todo cuanto él quiso, porque ya se había sentido vacía durante demasiado tiempo.

Poco después, Caspian, Drinian, y Reepicheep escuchaban con atención la historia de labios de sus protagonistas, no tan horrorizados como debían de estar. En realidad, no era la primera vez que la oían, pero sí la primera vez que la oían como algo más que un rumor. Y además, siempre había habido algo entre aquellos dos, algo más que amor fraternal, que era imposible de discernir qué, pero ahora que lo sabían, curiosamente, se quedaban mucho más tranquilos.

Durante aquella travesía, los encontraron muchas veces por el barco, apoyados en cualquier sitio y besándose como si fueran incapaces de pasar un segundo sin ello. A menudo, incluso, desaparecieron horas, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarles dónde habían estado; la respuesta era tan obvia que resultaba estúpida, y de todas formas, ninguno de ellos, y ni mucho menos Eustace, querían saberlo.


End file.
